Kaiju
| romaji = Kaijū | fr_name = Kaiju | de_name = Kaiju | it_name = Kaiju | ko_name = | ko_romanized = | pt_name = Kaiju | es_name = Kaiju | tcg = * Clash of Rebellions * Dimension of Chaos * Breakers of Shadow * Shining Victories | ocg = * Extra Pack 2016 }} "Kaiju" ( Kaijū in Japanese) is an archetype of high-Level monsters with different Attributes and Types introduced in Clash of Rebellions. It is one of two ''TCG''-exclusive archetypes that premiered in that set, the other being the "Kozmo" archetype. Origin Each "Kaiju" monster is based on a monster from kaiju franchises, such as Godzilla, Ultraman, Pacific Rim, and Gamera. The Field Spell represents a common setting for the movies, while the other Spell/Trap Cards seem to be common scenes in these movies. Members Support Playing style Each member so far, with the exception of "Mecha-Dogoran", can Tribute an opponent's monster to Summon it to their side of the field, similar to "Volcanic Queen" or "Lava Golem", and can be Special Summoned from the hand if the opponent controls a "Kaiju" monster, most likely symbolizing the obsession these monsters have with fighting each other in movies. "Kyoutou Waterfront" is a very important card to the archetype as it both provides Kaiju Counters to use the "Kaiju" monsters' effects and searches those monsters from the Deck. Numerous Normal Spell Cards, such as "Upstart Goblin", are recommended to put Kaiju Counters on "Waterfront" and increase consistency. The "Ninja" engine is also very helpful as of Clash of Rebellions, as it helps to Summon the few monsters in the archetype with ease, while also putting counters on "Waterfront" with cards such as "Reinforcement of the Army" and the "Ninjitsu Transformation" cards. An easy OTK can be done by using "Interrupted Kaiju Slumber" to summon "Mecha-Dogoran" to your opponent's field and "Thunder King" to yours, using "Half Shut" or other effect to prevent "Mecha-Dogoran" from being destroyed by battle and attacking it 3 times. A very useful card to add to this archetype is "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole". If a monster your opponent controls that is owned by you is returned to the hand, it returns to your hand, not your opponent's. Therefore, you can Tribute an opponent's monster to Summon a Kaiju to their field, then Summon a Kaiju to your field, and Normal Summon Grand Mole. Attack the enemy Kaiju with Grand Mole and return both to your hand, then either attack another opponent's monster or attack directly. This combination essentially allows you to Summon a massive, powerful beatstick for free, and Tribute an opponent's monster (thereby getting around any anti-destruction or targeting effects it has too) in the process. Cyber Dragon Kaiju "Kaiju" monsters can also work around "Cyber Dragon" decks dedicated to "Cyber Dragon Infinity" due to the fact that they are Special Summoned in Attack Position via their own effects, and can therefore be taken back as Xyz Material for "Cyber Dragon Infinity" immediately, therefore getting over an opponent's monster that would otherwise be immune to targeting (such as "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or certain "Kozmo" monsters), or avoiding their negation effects (such as those of "Shooting Quasar Dragon", "Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon", and "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon"). This tactic will cause also the last effect of "Shooting Quasar Dragon" to miss its timing, preventing your opponent from negating the effect "Cyber Dragon Infinity" with "Quasar" or Special Summoning "Shooting Star Dragon" after it is tributed. "Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju" can also be used in conjunction with "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" if you control "Cyber Dragon" or any of the monsters that have their name treated as "Cyber Dragon" while face-up on the field to get rid of an opponent's monster, then immediately be used as Fusion Material for "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon". "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" can then be used with a Level 8 "Kaiju" monster to Xyz Summon "Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy", "Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand", or any other Rank 8 Xyz Monster you wish. "Cyber Repair Plant" can not only search your "Cyber Dragon" monsters, "Electromagnetic Turtle", or "Galaxy Soldier", but "Jizukiru, the Star Destroying Kaiju" as well. Graydle Kaiju The "Kaiju" monsters hybridize well with the "Graydle" archetype, as the "Graydle" monsters focus on taking control of the opponent's monsters, allowing the "Kaiju" monsters to be used as quick spot removal and then reclaimed. The effect of "Graydle Dragon" can also revive "Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju" from the Graveyard when it is destroyed. Due to the heavy use of the "Graydles", which will often be used to take control of more than just "Kaiju", "Owner's Seal" and "Remove Brainwashing" are more detrimental than helpful. The "Graydle" monsters also give access to Level 8 Synchro Monsters and Rank 3 and 8 Xyz Monsters (the latter through use of overlaying both Level 8 Synchros and "Kaiju".) Weaknesses * This Deck focuses entirely on Special Summoning "Kaiju" monsters in order to win, so cards that disable or counter Special Summoning, like "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" or "Black Horn of Heaven", can greatly hinder this Deck. ** "Fog King" and "Mask of Restrict" can also be used to hinder the Summons of "Kaiju" monsters, as their Special Summons require Tributes of the opponent's monsters. However, these cards cannot prevent "Interrupted Kaiju Slumber" from being used. * "Kyoutou Waterfront" is a key element of the Deck, as it can search out "Kaiju" monsters from the Deck once it has 3 or more Kaiju Counters (which can be easily accumulated in most situations). It can be difficult to eliminate, as it can also remove 1 Kaiju Counter from itself to prevent its destruction. However, Decks that are capable of Rank 4 Xyz Summons can use "Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer" to dispatch it with ease. An alternate option is "Spiritualism", which can avoid negation by the effect of "Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju". ** "Gate Blocker" can also be somewhat effective, as its effect will negate "Kyoutou Waterfront" and remove its counters as a result. While it may use up one's Normal Summon and be vulnerable in Attack Position, it also has some merit against the "Kaiju-Graydle" hybrid Deck by drawing the effects of "Graydle" monsters to itself. ** "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell" and "Prohibition" can disable "Kyoutou Waterfront" near-permanently. "Spell Vanishing" is another option, although some "Kaiju" players will use cards that recover Spells from their Graveyard to counter attempts to destroy their Field Spell. ** Another option is to use a card effect to banish cards that would normally be sent to the Graveyard (for instance, "Banisher of the Light", "Macro Cosmos", or the Pendulum effect of "Amorphage Goliath"). This will prevent "Kyoutou Waterfront" from accumulating Kaiju Counters, as well as limit the "Kaiju" player's ability to use the second effect of "Interrupted Kaiju Slumber" to search their Deck for more "Kaiju" monsters. * As all of the "Kaiju" monsters are high-Level monsters, cards like "Gravity Bind" and "Level Limit - Area B" can easily prevent them from attacking. ** Since each player can only control 1 "Kaiju" monster at a time, cards like "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" can be effective at stopping their attacks. However, these options can still be countered with the effects of "Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju" and "Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju". * "Kaiju" monsters can activate their effects by using Kaiju Counters from anywhere on the field, so your opponent can easily use their effects against you (although "Kaiju Capture Mission" can hinder them by forcing the "Kaiju" into face-down Defense Position before its effect can resolve). ** In general, careful thought must be made when deciding which "Kaiju" monster you're going to give to the opponent - always make sure that you have a way to retake it or destroy it before your opponent can use it against you. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes